capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Vampire Hunter 2/Vampire Savior 2
Vampire Hunter 2 and Vampire Savior 2 are two updated versions of the fighting game Darkstalkers 3 (Vampire Savior), released only in Japan. They are a part of Capcom's Darkstalkers series of horror themed fighting games. Vampire Hunter 2: Darkstalkers Revenge and Vampire Savior 2: The Lord Of Vampire After the success of Vampire Savior: The Lord Of Vampire, Capcom released two special updated games in a few months for the Arcades (in Japan only). The updated games are known as Vampire Savior 2: The Lord of Vampire and Vampire Hunter 2: DarkStalkers Revenge. The two games have alternative background stage colors, minor gameplay tweaks and changes to the characters' move lists. The Dark Force power has been tweaked to make the characters Ex special more powerful and more surprising. The two games have different character rosters, Vampire Savior 2 has replaced Jon Talbain, Sasquatch, and Rikou with Donovan, Huitzil and Pyron. In Vampire Hunter 2, Jedah, Baby Bonnie Hood, Q-Bee, and Lilith have been removed (the character roster is the same as in Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge). Vampire Hunter 2 has the same soundtrack as NightWarriors/Vampire Hunter: DarkStalkers Revenge, with additional music. The two updated games are not tied to the main story, the stories being "What if"s. Both games feature a few secret characters: Oboro Bishamon, Dark Talbain (in Vampire Hunter 2), Shadow and Marionette. Also, Dee, but only in Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection. Key difference between Vampire Savior: The Lord Of Vampire Vampire Savior 2 has some changes that's different from the original third game. Here are a list of the changes. *Jon Talbain, Rikuo and Sasquatch have been omitted from the game and its opening intro. *The CPU opponents appear in alternate colors. *Stages have been recolored, and Donovan stage has been added (from Vampire Hunter: Darkstalkers Revenge) ''and recolor. *Character specific endings have been removed with the exceptions of Jedah. Every other character shares the same ending. *Character specific boss fights are removed in favor of Jedah. The sub boss fight is now set against Pyron. *Along with Shadow, a new character named Marionette was added. Marionette, unlike a playable character, allows the player to fight in mirror matches throughout the game. Trivia *''Vampire Hunter 2 has a secret title NightWarriors 2: DarkStalkers Revenge, which can be only used by hack. It is unknown if Capcom had originally planned to release Vampire Hunter 2 in other regions because of the title NightWarriors 2, but this never happened in the arcades. **Instead, Vampire Hunter 2 and Vampire Savior 2 were given English translations in console releases, carrying the titles Night Warriors SP and Darkstalkers 3 SP, respectively. *Lilith was supposed to be in Vampire Hunter 2, but was removed for unknown reasons (she is playable by hacking, with missing sound assets). *In Darkstalkers Chronicles: The Chaos Tower, the name for Vampire Savior 2 and Vampire Hunter 2 were labeled as "Darkstalkers 3 SP" and "Night Warriors SP", in the hidden ending credits, and the gallery sections as well. * Marionette's win theme in Vampire Hunter 2 seem to be missing in Vampire Another Selection~The Unreleased Takes~. Credits Vampire Savior 2 Savior 2 Staff Main Music Composer: Anarchy Takapon (Takayuki Iwai) Sub Music Composer: Cyber-T (Tetsuya Shibata) Sound Effect & Voice Edit: Moe・T (Cipher) Sound Driver: Yasushi Ikeda "A! Ohana" Sound Tool: Tomohiro Masuda (Q-Cve) Sound "Q_64M" Hardware: Ida~n Character Design: Eripyonsuke, Makoto Ishii, Fujihara, Ari, Takemoto, RUMI chan, Takayuki Kosaka, Reiko_Komatsu, Masarusan-N, Kuri, Tanuki, Kitasan, Ball Boy, Mizuho, Q, Who, Kim☉ Kim☉, N_Labo, You・Ten Nakano, Mizupyon, Kaname, Tsuyoshi, Fuzii & Peliko, G. Kamina, Yoshioka, IsI・B Gao, Hitoshi Igarashi, Kozuchi, Shisui Scroll Design: Kyotani, Yumiko Nakatsuka, Tamachan, Chie Morisaki, Goro Suzuki 1996, Kanno, Yuugen, Pokkemon Program Design: Hyper Shinchan, Cham, Pon, MiN, Ittetsu, 24 (Nishi), Tomo & Moto May!, T. Hirokado, Hard・Yas ‑ Savior2 - Planner: S. Obata, Neo_G -H. Ishizawa-, Malachie, Nohah, Kanetaka (Kinta) Voice Actor: Kae Araki, Yuji Ueda, Hiroko Konishi, Isshin Chiba, Kan Tokumaru, Yayoi Jinguji, Michiko Neya, Nobuyuki Hiyama, Miyuki Matsushita, Kozue Yoshizumi, Jyurouta Kosugi, Kyoko Hikami Special Thanks: Haruo Murata, Takuya Shiraiwa, Erik Suzuki, Shoei, Sakomizu, Hiroaki "X68k" Kondo (Cipher) Producer: Noritaka Funamizu General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu, Yoshiki Okamoto Special Thanks (continued): and Capcom All Staff Presented by: Capcom Vampire Hunter 2 Hunter 2 Staff Main Music Composer: Anarchy Takapon (Takayuki Iwai) Sub Music Composer: Cyber-T (Tetsuya Shibata) Sound Effect & Voice Edit: Moe・T (Cipher) Sound Driver: Yasushi Ikeda "A! Ohana" Sound Tool: Tomohiro Masuda (Q-Cve) Sound "Q_64M" Hardware: Ida~n Character Design: Eripyonsuke, Makoto Ishii, Fujihara, Ari, Takemoto, RUMI chan, Takayuki Kosaka, Reiko_Komatsu, Masarusan-N, Kuri, Tanuki, Kitasan, Ball Boy, Mizuho, Q, Who, Kim☉ Kim☉, N_Labo, You・Ten Nakano, Mizupyon, Kaname, Tsuyoshi, Fuzii & Peliko, G. Kamina, Yoshioka, IsI・B Gao, Hitoshi Igarashi, Kozuchi, Shisui Scroll Design: Kyotani, Yumiko Nakatsuka, Tamachan, Chie Morisaki, Goro Suzuki 1996, Kanno, Yuugen, Pokkemon Program Design: Hyper Shinchan, Cham, Pon, MiN, Ittetsu, 24 (Nishi), Moto & Tomo May!, T. Hirokado, Hard・Yas ‑ Hunter2 - Planner: S. Obata, Neo_G -H. Ishizawa-, Malachie, Nohah, Kanetaka (Kinta) Voice Actor: Kae Araki, Yuji Ueda, Hiroko Konishi, Isshin Chiba, Kan Tokumaru, Yayoi Jinguji, Michiko Neya, Nobuyuki Hiyama, Miyuki Matsushita, Kozue Yoshizumi, Jyurouta Kosugi, Kyoko Hikami Special Thanks: Haruo Murata, Takuya Shiraiwa, Erik Suzuki, Shoei, Sakomizu, Hiroaki "X68k" Kondo (Cipher) Producer: Noritaka Funamizu General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu, Yoshiki Okamoto Special Thanks (continued): and Capcom All Staff Presented by: Capcom Gallery Vampire_Hunter_2_flyer.gif|Box Artwork-Flyer vsav2.gif|Arcade Instructions Flyer Merchandise ﻿ 3652_707542.jpg|Vampire Another Selection ~The Unreleased Takes~ ﻿ External Links *[[w:c:darkstalkers:Vampire Hunter 2|''Darkstalkers'' wikia article (Vampire Hunter 2)]] *[[w:c:darkstalkers:Vampire Savior 2|''Darkstalkers'' wikia article (Vampire Savior 2)]] Category:Games Category:Darkstalkers Games Category:2D Fighting Games Category:Fantasy Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Japan-only Games Category:Horror-themed Games Category:Arcade Games Category:1999 video games